garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Wolf
Silver Wolf is the first episode of ''Zero: Dragon Blood''. This episode features the debut of Alice Hiromi, as well as the first glimpse of Edel the Dragon Knight. Synopsis A girl named Alice stays in a strange hotel, only to encounter Rei who is there to exterminate the evil Horrors that live inside! Plot Summary The story begins with a carriage racing through the night. The driver urges his horses to move faster as he makes his escape with unseen cargo covered by a tarp. He then disappears into the mists of the night. A woman in a white dress with a carry case is walking through a place called Rune City. She spots a building in the distance near the water and heads toward it. Tired from her long journey, she enters the building which is a hotel called Hotel Clock. Upon entering, she is greeted by the receptionist and then the woman asks for a room. The receptionist tells her they just had a cancellation and one of the suite rooms is available. Since it is the only room in hotel available, the receptionist generously offers her the chance to stay one night in the suite for the price of a regular hotel room. The receptionist then escorts the woman to her room, exchanging a bit of small talk along the way. The woman wonders if it is really okay to stay in the room and pay only regular price. The receptionist says that it is fine, as his greatest joy is to make his guests happy. Upon entering the room, the woman finds she is not alone as several men and women in rabbit masks with pale skin and dressed in formal attire are in the room with her. The group is overjoyed that "room service" has arrived and begin speaking strangely about how tasty parts of the woman look and the favorite parts of her body they will want to have first. This unsettles the woman as she begins backing away, but she is surrounded. She then screams, only for the sound to be distorted and then be replaced by the sound of teeth gnawing at flesh. The next morning, another woman named Alice is walking around Rune City, seeing the sights of the town market and taking pictures of people shopping. She then goes to the highest point in the city to get a good view of it all and takes another picture. Alice then goes into Hotel Clock to check into a room, with the receptionist telling her of the suite room that is available. Alice prefers to have a regular room as she can never relax in a luxury room. The receptionist shows annoyance at this but accepts her request and has her register at the front desk. He then inquires about why she is in Rune City, to which Alice shows him a picture of a strange looking egg and says she is searching for it. The receptionist hands her the key to her room and Alice says she will find her way there herself. She explores the hallways of the hotel and come across an open door, peering inside to see an elegant ball with ghostly people in rabbit masks dancing. From a POV Shot of someone entering the hotel, the receptionist sees another person and welcomes them. The camera pans to a figure in a familiar looking black duster coat asking for a room. The receptionist tells the man that they have no vacancies at the moment and the figure says that is too bad as this hotel is known for its great service. The receptionist says he can always come back another time. The figure says there won't be another time as the hotel will close for good, revealed to be Rei Suzumura, who uses his Madou Lighter to reveal the receptionist is a Horror. The receptionist says that he does not allow Makai Knights in his hotel, to which Rei says that this hotel isn't so great then if it discriminates against certain kinds of people. The receptionist draws out a knife from a mail slot and lunges at Rei while his back is turned, which the Makai Knight effortlessly blocks with his sword from behind. The two then fight in the reception room. Back upstairs, Alice is still watching the party and enchanted by the ball then enters the room, with the door then slamming behind her. Alice then sees that all the guests have vanished, leaving the room empty and full of rose petals on the floor. Alice then turns around and sees all the guests sitting in the center of the ballroom. One of them welcomes her and the other beckons for Alice to come and "have fun" with them. Alice asks what kind of fun, with the male saying she will be dessert. Alice is confused and one of the female ballroom guests asks her which part she want to be eaten first. Alice slowly then backs away. Back downstairs, the Horror receptionist draws out another knife to attack Rei, with Rei quipping he admires the fact his opponent is a dual wielder just like him as he blocks it with his two swords. The Horror opens its bifurcated mouth and lashes its three tongues at Rei, which the Makai Knight effortlessly dodges. The horror then tries to use its tongues to hurl a chair at Rei but the Knight slashes the chair apart. The Horror receptionist uses super speed and goes up the stairs. Rei tries to go after him but Silva tells her partner that she detects multiple presences in the hotel and to be careful. Rei says he knows and goes after the Horror. Rei searches the hotel and seems to be unable to find anything until a Horror tries to attack him from behind in a hallway. Rei simply raises and thrusts his sword above his shoulder and the Horror's skull runs right through his blade. Another Horror emerges and Rei stabs it, then releases the first Horror and does a spin slash on the second, destroying both of them. With the Horrors having tipped off their presence, Silva says the Hotel is full of them. The hallway then is engulfed in a black aura in front of Rei and several Horrors emerge from the walls, floor and ceiling. Rei casually says that the Horrors will be "checking out" as he runs up the walls and onto the ceiling slashing the multiple Horrors and then clanging his two blades together to make all of them explode. Rei tells Silva this is hard work but maybe they could stay and rest here after they are done cleaning up, Silva says she appreciates the thought, but she likes fancier hotels. Alice is sitting in a chair as the Horrors try to surround her, Alice tries to flee but they surround her and prevent her from leaving. She backs into a corner and screams then curls up into a fetal position. Before the ballroom guests can have their meal, a pair of swords fly through the air like boomerangs and nearly hit them. Rei descends from a balcony and then catches his blades when they return to him. He uses his lighter and asks Silva about Alice, who confirms to Rei she is a human. Rei then attacks the Horrors, using his bouncing Madou lighter he threw to keep Horrors at bay in tandem with his swords striking them. Rei then closes the lighter which casts an attack spell shockwave that wipes the Horrors out. Alice asks who her rescuer is with Rei simply replying: "I'm the savior, you are the savee. Isn't that good enough?". Their conversation is interrupted by a loud roar, with Rei telling Alice to run. They head downstairs and Alice gets her bags before running outside only to be stopped by the Horror receptionist. The receptionist again asks the Makai Knight to leave, but Rei refuses. The two engage in a bladed duel again before the receptionist reveals his true form as the Horror Kugano, with Alice's picture of the egg flying out of her coat from the gust of wind. Rei transforms into Zero after dodging Kugano and then makes quick work of the demon rabbit Horror after battling it in the air, blocking and deflecting its clock projectiles it fires from its mouth and tethering cables from his armor to its chest to rush at it. Kugano explodes and the shockwave shatters the windows of Hotel Clock, with Zero posing in victory as the shards of glass give his armor a rainbow-like shine. Alice is in awe of how beautiful it looks and takes pictures. Rei disengages his armor and Silva informs him that Alice took his picture. Rie seems fine with it as she won't do anything harmful with it, but Silva scolds him as Makai Knights must hunt Horrors in secret. Rei then notices the photo of the egg on the ground and picks it up. Elsewhere, the carriage from the opening of the episode is racing across a bridge. The camera zooms in on its cargo, revealing a scaly rainbow sarcophagus and inside it is a dead man's body. An ominous flash of a dragon's wing appears on screen for a brief moment as the carriage crosses the bridge and into the mists of a forest. Cast *Rei Suzumura/Zero the Silver Fang Knight: Ray Fujita *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' References